Propuesta
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Gokudera le pedirá matrimonio a su amado Jyuudaime, ¿qué contestará Tsuna?


_Mi segunda historia de KHR, ésta vez de mi otra pareja favorita que se pelea el lugar con el GxGiotto xD Disfruten n.n_

_Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Ésta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro._

- Jyuudaime...- Gokudera se acercó al castaño, sonriéndole nervioso y con una pequeña cajita escondida en su bolsillo derecho. Tsuna apartó la vista de los papeles que tenía en manos y le sonrió tiernamente a su Guardián de la Tormenta.

- ¿Dime, Gokudera-kun?

- Que-quería hacerle una pregunta...

- Claro, dime.- Tsuna le sonrió más, haciendo que el corazón de Gokudera diera un brinco.

- Jyuudaime...- se acercó a él, ubicándose a su lado para tomarle la mano y arrodillarse frente a él.- ¡Cásese conmigo!- casi lo gritó, sobresaltando un poco al castaño. Tsuna lo miró por unos segundos y le sonrió, Gokudera sabía lo que significaba y era que le daría una respuesta.

- No.

La respuesta sorprendió a Gokudera, como un balde de agua congelada cayéndole encima. Por un segundo, creyó haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Que no, Hayato. No me casaré contigo.

- ¿Pero por qué?- exigió saber, incrédulo. ¿Por qué Tsuna ahora se negaba? Salían desde los quince años, hacía diez años estaban juntos y ahora que quería dar el próximo paso, el Jefe Vongola se negaba.

- No creo que sea el momento.- en ningún momento se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Soltó las manos de Gokudera y le acarició el rostro.- Quizás sí más adelante, pero ahora no.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora no, Tsuna?- al llamarle por su nombre, era indicio que Gokudera hablaba completamente enserio.

- No creo que sea el momento, eso es todo. Hay... otras cosas más importantes.

- ¿Otras cosas?- Gokudera se puso de pie y miró molesto al castaño. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba así? ¿Qué podía ser más importante que su casamiento?- Más importantes que formar una familia contigo. ¡Claro!- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, muy enojado.- ¿¡Qué puede ser más importante!?

- Gokudera-kun...

- ¡Claro, cosas más importantes!

- Gokudera...- Tsuna se puso de pie y se acercó a su Mano Derecha.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime qué es más importante que nuestro casamiento!

- Simplemente creo que no es momento ahora, porque...

- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime!

Tsuna caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello, besándole la mejilla izquierda y acercándose a su oído para decirle al oído. Las palabras de Tsuna sonaron suavemente en sus oídos y se formó un momento de silencio en que ninguno cambió posición.

- ¿Es enserio?- preguntó el peliplateado, aún incrédulo por la noticia.- ¿De verdad? ¿N-no es broma?

- No, no lo es.

- ¿D-desde hace cuánto?

- Según dijo el médico, casi un mes.- Tsuna volvió a sonreír y acarició su rostro dulcemente.- ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero casarme? Sería demasiado estresante, por eso no quiero casarme contigo aún. Quizás después, en un futuro, me case contigo. Pero sabes que la respuesta será que sí.

- Está bien, te entiendo.- lo abrazó delicadamente contra su cuerpo, besándole los labios dulcemente.- Te amo, Tsuna.

- Y yo a ti, Hayato.

Se quedaron abrazados y besándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio. Gokudera fue el primero en romper ese dulce y cómodo silencio.

- Hay que comprar muchas cosas.- dijo al separarse. Sacó a Uri de su Caja y éste casi le araña el rostro, pero Gokudera se lo impidió.- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Uri, tienes que ayudarme a traer muchas cosas!- Uri miró al italiano confundido.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?- Tsuna miró a su pareja igual de confundido.

- Bien...- tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo.- Una cuna, un cochecito, también hay que comprar muchos peluches, ropa para bebe, pañales...- Gokudera empezó a hacer la lista con una velocidad frenética, Uri solamente suspiró y golpeó su frente con una de sus patitas, Tsuna trató de detenerlo.

- Oye, e-espera, Gokudera-kun...

- ¡No! Es necesario preparar todo desde ahora.- lo abrazó nuevamente y lo cargó como si fuera una princesa.- Y no debes trabajar más, vas a tomarte un largo descanso.

- ¡Pe-pero...!

- ¡Nada de peros!

Gokudera lo llevó a su habitación, a pesar de sus protestas y siendo seguidos por Uri. Natsu, que estaba cómodamente durmiendo en la cama de ambos, levantó la vista al ver que Tsuna protestaba y Gokudera trataba de hacer que se acostara. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, saliendo de la habitación.

Gokudera no permitiría que Tsuna trabajara ahora, no señor. Él se encargaría de todo y solamente haría consultas importantes al Décimo si era necesario. No importaba que por ahora Tsuna no quiera casarse con él. Su futuro hijo o hija era más importante.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n! Dejen sus reviews n.n


End file.
